


Тексты R - NC-17. Драбблы и мини

by Ariabart, Tytania_fandom_2014



Category: Tytania
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytania_fandom_2014/pseuds/Tytania_fandom_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Чем обернется новая встреча для тех, кто решил расстаться десять лет назад.<br/>Автор Алэй Лан и Ariabart</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Повторение пройденного

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чем обернется новая встреча для тех, кто решил расстаться десять лет назад.  
> Автор Алэй Лан и Ariabart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Аустра» — флагман князя Жуслана Титания, «Золотое руно» — флагман князя Ариабарта Титания.

Эдна помнила, как один из преподавателей на курсах для командного состава сказал:

— У хорошего капитана нет свободного времени. Ему всегда есть, кому вытереть нос, чтобы не ныл от тоски по дому, и кого пнуть под зад, чтобы не спал на рабочем месте, — и, переждав смех, добавил. — А у по-настоящему хорошего капитана есть люди, которые делают это за него. И потому у него свободного времени иногда даже с избытком.

На «Аустру» Эдна пришла не то чтобы давно, но уже успела навести свои порядки и найти тех, кто вытирал носы экипажу, и тех, кто его при необходимости пинал. Она знала, что ее считают стервой, и относилась к этому философски. К тому же, даже бранить своего нового капитана команда в последние несколько недель стала уважительнее и, пожалуй, с некоторой гордостью. Эдна как-то целый вечер едва сдерживала улыбку после случайно услышанного «зверь-баба, любого нагнет».

Но заработать такую репутацию дорогого стоило. В конце концов вечера, когда она едва сдерживала слезы, злые, жгучие, которые пролей, кажется, и останутся ожоги на щеках, тоже случались. И одинокие ночи, много одиноких ночей, большинство из которых Эдна проводила в состоянии более близком к анабиозу, чем к обычному сну. Но нет, одиночество ее не угнетало. У нее был выбор, она его сделала и с тех пор ни разу не пожалела. А теперь у нее появилась «Аустра». Впрочем Эдна себя знала и на достигнутом останавливаться не собиралась.

Она считала свои планы вполне осуществимыми: каких-то двадцать лет назад словосочетание «женщина-капитан корабля» вызывало на флоте разве что веселый хохот, а теперь вот они служат, и все хохотавшие встают во фрунт, как миленькие. Так что кто сказал, что лет так через десять-пятнадцать не будет женщины-адмирала?

В роли такого адмирала Эдна видела, разумеется, себя.

Ариабарт этого не понимал, почему они и расстались: Эдна даже в восемнадцать обладала отлично развитым инстинктом самосохранения. Любовница княжеского наследника служит во флоте? Да все животики бы надорвали. «Как капитан Фредерикс получила корабль под свое командование» — эротическая комедия в трех актах. А у Ариабарта были далекоидущие планы. Он ничего не говорил, тоже не дурак, но Эдна прекрасно видела, чего ему хочется, и его намерения не вписывались в ее мечты. Она знала, что супруга князя вылетает из Ураниборга разве что на какую-нибудь курортную планету, понежиться на солнышке на тщательно охраняемом пляже. Карьера, амбиции — забудь, дорогая: вредно для кожи лица и репродуктивного здоровья.

Тогда-то Эдна и сбежала из их романа, понимая, что у Ариабарта, пока «всего лишь наследника», в его восемнадцать все равно достаточно власти и влияния, чтобы дорога во флот для нее оказалась закрыта. Она надеялась, что он так не поступит, очень надеялась, но, объявляя ему о разрыве, не знала наверняка — уязвленная мужская гордость и не на такое могла толкнуть. Но Ариабарт ее отпустил. Просто поступил как нормальный человек, но с нормальными в клане Титания было не очень, и на каком-то уровне в ее голове все равно билось «отпустил!».

А сейчас Ариабарт, строго говоря, не имел ни титулов, ни имущества, зато над ним висел смертный приговор или возможность очень быстро погибнуть в результате удачно направленного выстрела, и в этом они оказались неожиданно равными. А еще он смотрел на Эдну все такими же влюбленными глазами, от чего как-то… находила злость и нехорошо дергало внутри. Будто ее в чем-то упрекали, и от отсутствия таких упреков становилось даже хуже.

Теперь, через десять лет, Эдна понимала его лучше: Ариабарт был просто хорошим человеком, который, родись он в другой семье и носи другую фамилию, жил бы не в пример счастливее. Может быть, тогда и у них все сложилось бы немного иначе.

Наверное, она тоже до сих пор все-таки его немного любила, а не просто хорошо относилась к бывшему возлюбленному — слово-то какое, как из романа для барышень. И когда он предложил посидеть в кафе, выпить чего-нибудь, и посмотрел на нее, будто заранее готовился к отказу, она неожиданно для самой себя согласилась и еле удержалась от улыбки, увидев, как он обрадованно вскинул голову.

А потом все пошло, как в той поговорке: вместе пообедали, вместе поужинали, вместе проснулись и позавтракали, — разве что просыпаться им вместе на «Аустре» ни при каких обстоятельствах не светило, если Эдна не собиралась похерить свою репутацию и планы стать адмиралом. Она, если совсем уж честно, вообще не понимала, как они от невинных посиделок на Балгащу дошли до каюты Ариабарта на «Аустре». И все потому, что у нее выдался свободный вечер.

Ариабарт ее, сказать по правде, не уговаривал. Не вспоминал «старые-добрые», не спрашивал о том, есть ли у нее кто-то сейчас, не рассказывал о себе, хотя в какой-то момент Эдна была уверена, что услышит одну из вечных мужских сказочек: «мы с ней чужие друг другу» или «никто из них не смог с тобой сравниться». Говорили они все больше о кораблях. Говорили вдохновенно и увлеченно (Ариабарт случал по своему любимому «Руну»), вовсе не для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту, потому что пустоты не было.

«Не делай со мной этого снова», — думала Эдна, — «не делай».

Она поцеловала его первой, и Ариабарт выглядел действительно удивленным, будто даже после того, как двери каюты закрылись за ними, не рассчитывал на что-то большее, чем дружеская беседа. А потом удивление в его глазах сменилось жаждой.

На Эдну многие смотрели голодными глазами. «Курочка», «лакомый кусочек», «сладенькая попка» — она успела наслушаться, за особенно удачные комплименты сломала одну челюсть, пару запястий и расквасила несколько носов, но тут было другое: Ариабарт смотрел на нее, как на источник, до которого и не надеялся добраться, блуждая по пустыне.

— Хватит уже быть таким пай-мальчиком, — сказала она ему. Ариабарт ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Пай-мальчиком он не был даже десять лет назад, хотя Эдна прекрасно помнила, как он трусил в их самый первый раз; незадолго перед их разрывом Ариабарт признался, что понятия не имел, как обращаться с девственницами и боялся как-то ей навредить. Сейчас он дотрагивался до нее смелее, но так же бережно. Никакой сумасшедшей страсти, оторванных пуговиц, скорее узнавание друг друга заново. Они оба повзрослели, изменились телами. Ариабарт разглядывал ее, лежащую на постели, обнаженную, водил ладонями по бедрам, животу, груди, как слепой, изучающий незнакомую статую. Эдна позволяла себя рассматривать, хотя с кем другим быстро пресекла бы такое насмешкой, но у Ариабарта был все тот же восхищенный взгляд, и она сама себе казалась красавицей.

В первый раз Ариабарт довел ее до оргазма языком. Очень медленно, очень влажно, очень-очень стыдно и хорошо до заглушающего ее стоны звона в ушах. Кончик его языка умело кружил вокруг клитора, ласкал и дразнил.

— Хватит на меня смотреть, — прошипела Эдна, когда он в очередной раз приподнялся на локтях, чтобы полюбоваться результатами своих усилий.

— Не хватит, — ответил Ариабарт, удерживая ее бедра, — на это я могу смотреть дольше, чем ты можешь выдержать.

Определенно, не пай-мальчик.

— Заткнись уже и продолжай.

Ариабарт с готовностью подчинился, и следующие пять минут в каюте было слышно только Эдну. Она почти выла, когда он медленно трахал ее языком, не слушая ни одного «да быстрей же».

А потом, уже после того, как ее выжало до состояния полного безволия и блаженного ничегонедуманья, Ариабарт обнимал ее, прижимая к себе, целуя так, что Эдна чувствовала свой вкус на его губах.

— На спину, — сказала она, когда пришла в себя достаточно для того, чтобы пожелать новой порции сумасшествия. — Ложись на спину, теперь я тебя оттрахаю.

— Пожалуйста, — Ариабарт перевернулся и сжал пальцы на своем члене, будто выставляя себя напоказ, — любым из предпочитаемых вами способов, капитан…

— Ты просто напрашиваешься.

— Уверен, оно того стоит.

Она позволила головке проскользнуть внутрь себя и остановилась. Ариабарт сразу подался бедрами вверх, за что тут же получил шлепок.

— Не двигайся, сейчас я распоряжаюсь твоим членом.

Ариабарт закрыл глаза и кивнул, будто подтверждая ее право.

Не то чтобы она собиралась его мучить, просто Эдне самой безумно нравилось медленное скольжение вниз, чувство, как ее заполняет чужая горячая плоть. Ариабарт смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. Только когда Эдна села на его член полностью, он дернулся и закрыл глаза, почти зажмурился.

— Только под твоим чутким руководством это может продлиться дольше двух минут.

— Да брось, — Эдна качнула бедрами, — ты себя недооцениваешь.

— Скорее пере, — Ариабарт снова захлебнулся воздухом. — Можно я? — он обхватил ладонями ее грудь, сжал соски между пальцами.

— Можно, — Эдна накрыла его пальцы своими, тягуче-медленно поднялась и снова опустилась, наклонилась вперед, чтобы поцеловать, короткими движениями бедер насаживаясь на его член, позволяя его языку проникать в свой рот в том же ритме. Может быть, и правда прошло две минуты, Эдна не поручилась бы за собственное ощущение времени, но это были просто охрененные две минуты, и она успела сорвать голос. Особенно, когда Ариабарт, презрев все распоряжения, перекатил ее на спину и положил ее ноги себе на плечи, целуя попеременно то правую, то левую лодыжку. Кончая, он скривил лицо, что могло показаться смешным, но именно это зрелище дернуло Эдну на край.

Однако стоило обоим отдышаться, обменяться взглядами, как простое «Ариабарт» и «Эдна» пропало, сменившись «капитан Фредерикс» и «князь Титания», от чего Эдна даже разозлилась, насколько она в эти минуты была способна злиться.

— Спасибо, — Ариабарт сонно улыбался, устроив голову у нее на плече.

— Рада служить. Что-нибудь еще, ваше превосходительство?

Ариабарт дернулся.

— Ты сейчас не на службе.

— Я всегда на службе.

— Нет, — Ариабарт снова улыбнулся. — Если ты на посту, то я твой непосредственный начальник. А ты не стала бы спать с начальством.

— Тогда я… — Эдна вздохнула. Невозможно долго сердиться на человека, который десять лет назад читал тебе стихи собственного сочинения, и, зная, что дара к стихосложению у него от роду не было, специально выбирал самые нелепые ритмы — просто, чтобы ты рассмеялась. — Я сдаюсь. Но не думай, что что-то изменится.

— Не буду.

— Я не собираюсь бросать карьеру.

— Ты капитан «Аустры», и твоя отставка сейчас будет очень некстати.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Знаю, — Ариабарт вздохнул. — Я же не прошу многого.

Эдна не стала спрашивать, чего же именно он просит — чтобы не пришлось потом разочаровывать отказом.

— Нам лететь еще пару недель.

— Да, — Ариабарт приподнялся на локте и — снова этот его влюбленный взгляд. — Как удачно, что мы на одном корабле, правда?

Стоило бы сказать, что такое больше не повторится, что общего будущего у них все равно нет и быть не может, потому что это чистая правда и у них есть, чем заняться и без любовных отношений. Но им действительно предстояло еще две недели полета, и если она ничего не ему не наобещает, то после не грех будет просто расстаться друзьями. Снова.


	2. Ранение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В мире омегаверса течка далеко не всегда желанное событие.
> 
> Автор Алэй Лан

Когда для Ариабарта наступает «его время» — деликатный эвфемизм для тех, кому не по вкусу гораздо более грубое «течка», — Жуслан знает чуть ли не лучше его самого по той простой причине, что Берти с завидным постоянством предпочитает забывать об этом и с изобретательностью школьника-прогульщика игнорирует необходимость хотя бы раз в полгода прекратить глотать таблетки. В идеале от таблеток вообще нужно избавиться — это настойчиво рекомендовал и продолжает рекомендовать личный врач, от которого Берти всякий раз отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи. Жуслан уверен: от любого другого подобных рекомендаций на регулярной основе да еще и на повышенных тонах Берти бы просто не потерпел, но этот врач, во-первых, спас ему жизнь, а во-вторых, и сам омега.

Уже давно миновали времена, когда всем омегам без исключения рекомендовалось выносить и родить хотя бы одного ребенка «для здоровья», но и сейчас врачи едины во мнении: вмешиваться в естественный механизм эструса, а уж тем более постоянно подавлять его крайне нежелательно даже для в принципе незаинтересованных в деторождении. Лучше взять выходной раз в три месяца и провести течку с партнером или в одиночестве, дома или в клинике, с успокоительными или без — можно выбрать любой вариант, но Ариабарт в своем упрямстве вовсе не исключение из правил. Слишком многие омеги предпочитают не расставаться с супрессантами, даже зная о рисках. «Наследие темных веков», — говорится об этой проблеме в статьях, посвященных в том числе и высокому проценту смертности в возрастной группе «за пятьдесят» среди омег, пользующихся супрессантами непрерывно на протяжении всей жизни. Жуслан успел прочитать множество таких статей — страх потери контроля, проблемы с доверием, неприятие собственного тела, травматичный опыт первой течки — он не знает, какая из перечисленных (или не перечисленных) причин объясняет поведение Берти, а попытки узнать натыкаются на глухую стену. Каждый раз, когда Берти снова уходит от разговора, Жуслану хочется кого-нибудь прибить. Потому что кто-то же должен быть за это в ответе.

* * *

Когда для Ариабарта наступает «его время», Жуслан, отчаявшись докопаться до причин, просто просит «сделай это для меня», и Берти смотрит на него так, будто Жуслан просит шагнуть в костер. И не отказывает. «Я останусь с тобой», — говорит Жуслан. Берти отводит взгляд и почти брезгливо кривит губы, а у Жуслана перехватывает дыхание, потому что вот оно, вот оно…

— Я буду… не в себе, — нехотя признается Ариабарт.

И в какой-то мере он, разумеется, прав. Течка — время, когда телом руководят инстинкты, а не разум, время, когда сознание отодвинуто на задний план одним-единственным, ультимативным в своей требовательности желанием. И Жуслан знает, хоть Ариабарт этого и не говорит, они оба знают, что это желание останется без ответа. Пускай они любовники уже несколько лет, пускай никому и в голову не придет их осудить, но, с биологической точки зрения, их связь — инцест, а значит запретна. Их союз должен остаться бесплодным, а значит феромоны, выделяемые Ариабартом и способные свести с ума любого альфу, на Жуслана подействуют прямо противоположно. Нет, он не начнет внезапно испытывать к Ариабарту отвращение, наоборот, усилится желание заботиться и оберегать, феромоны подхлестнут рефлексы на случай, если придется вступить в бой с враждебно настроенным альфой, обострится обоняние, улучшится концентрация, притупится чувство голода и потребность в сне — все, чтобы защитить близкого по крови омегу. Защитить и не более. «Любовная лихорадка», «сладкое безумие» и «жар страсти» обойдут Жуслана стороной. На время течки он станет для Ариабарта хранителем, а не партнером. Самого Жуслана такой расклад полностью устраивает.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя обделенным, никогда не сожалел о том, что их связь «неполноценна». По большому счету ему все равно: омега Ариабарт, бета или альфа, — Жуслан в этом уверен: их притянуло бы друг к другу, сколько бы запретов не встало на пути. Ему плевать на возможность или невозможность обзаведения потомством: пускай о продолжении рода Титания заботятся другие, Жуслан не станет плакать, даже если он вовсе прервется.

— Если бы ты был болен, ранен, без сознания или в бреду, я бы позаботился о тебе.

— Это другое, — Ариабарт все еще смотрит в сторону.

— Нет, — отвечает Жуслан, — для кого-то — другое, но для тебя это как ранение и плен одновременно, ведь так?

Ариабарт застывает на месте, а потом коротко кивает.

— В больнице, на Балгащу, — говорит он, — когда я немного оправился, действие таблеток закончилось. Новые принимать было нельзя. Последний раз это случилось, когда мне было пятнадцать, я почти забыл, как это, когда ты словно исчезаешь, когда хочешь любого, кто может тебя… заткнуть.

В свои пятнадцать Жуслан в первый и последний раз переспал с течной омегой. Это было так странно — уже после, когда схлынула горячка, вспоминать, как он клялся в любви, предлагал руку и сердце, кричал, что хочет детей, одного, двух, дюжину… Вспоминать и видеть перед собой абсолютно чужую женщину. Красивую и вызывающую желание даже без дозы феромонов, но чужую. Она не смеялась над его признаниями — она к ним привыкла, на все предложения во время течного секса она отвечала только «да»: «да, женись на мне», «да, сделай мне ребенка», «да, я хочу твой узел еще раз». Отвечала искренне. Она кончила под Жусланом несколько раз, она не лгала. Ночь с ней стоила каждого потраченного кредита. Но Жуслан, вполне понимая, почему альфы его положения заводят себе гаремы из омег, никогда не желал повторения этого опыта. «Ты словно исчезаешь», — в этом он не мог не согласиться с Ариабартом.

— Поэтому я и должен быть рядом, — говорит он, — чтобы держать тебя. Я не дам тебе исчезнуть, обещаю.

* * *

Когда для Ариабарта наступает «его время», они с Жусланом закрываются в спальне.

— Никаких… игрушек.

Лоб Берти уже блестит от испарины.

— Даже если я буду просить. Особенно, если я буду просить…

Через час он действительно просит, не стесняясь в выражениях, выставляя влажный от естественной смазки зад.. Еще через час он затихает, мелко дрожит, лежа на животе. Жуслан поит его водой, стирает пот влажными салфетками, легко массирует голову и плечи. Берти довольно вздыхает — о чем бы ни захлебывалась эротическая литература, но безопасность для омеги в течке важнее сексуального удовлетворения, — а потом с легкостью подминает Жуслана под себя, обнюхивает, вылизывает шею, засыпает и просыпается через полчаса. Цикл повторяется.

У Жуслана замирает сердце, когда он наблюдает за мечущимся по кровати Берти. Он так красив в приступе болезненной страсти, что его невозможно не желать. Жуслану кажется, что он касается пламени и не обжигается. Или он просто временно потерял чувствительность, и ожоги проступят чуть позже.

Ариабарт снова засыпает уже под утро и когда просыпается, и его взгляд не замутнен желанием.

— С возвращением, — шепчет ему Жуслан.


End file.
